


Betrayal

by LoyalTheorist



Series: All Our Friends Are Dead [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, Gen, I'm still frustrated with the last episode, Just let me write my fanfics in peace, Nikita and Joey are jerks, Pain, Sadness, So Much Sadness and Pain, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalTheorist/pseuds/LoyalTheorist
Summary: She thought - Nikita had agreed with her! She - it hurt.





	Betrayal

Joey turns around, her card in his hand. 

"I'm sorry." He says, with hardly a hint of emotion in his voice. "I don't want to be shady about this."

She voted for Rosanna - she may be a fighter, but Manny's the strongest, and they need a _good_ fighter. She hopes that, dispite what Joey said (and that, compared to what the others have said, it seems like she's got nothing but false accusations to her name) nobody else votes for her. But then Nikita turns around and shows off Colleen's card. Then Rosanna, whose face has reddened, like she's about to cry again.

It's like a knife to the gut.

When Calliope pulls out her card, she backs away, tries to go for the door, but Nikita yells, "Grab her!" And Joey manages to get hold of one of her arms. The Troublemaker and The Savant begin to push her towards her death, and she begs for her life.

"No! Please!"

"You have to." Joey says, as though that means she's just going to jump into the  _spike coffin._

She hears someone say "Really guys, really?" But she's too scared to register who it is anymore. She fights, and as she is shoved into the Maiden of Madness, her hands go to her stomach, as though trying to protect what's inside. 

She feels it when the iron spikes impale her back, then, when everything goes black and her entire body becomes a twisted pincushion, her front.

Everything is pain. She screams, she screams, she _screams_ for  _someone, anyone,_ to _let her out,_ but it doesn't happen. The pain just _continues._ On and on and on and on and on and on. 

Then it stops.

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to this one and lengthen it once the pain goes away (ha, oh gosh, I'm not funny).   
> But until the next episode at least, this is how long it will stay.  
> I'm sorry Colleen. You didn't deserve this.  
> Theorist Out.


End file.
